Expand and combine like terms. $(7m^6+6)(7m^6-6)=$
Solution: We can expand this expression like any product of two binomials. However, this expression has a special form that makes it easier to expand. This is the "difference of squares" form (where $P$ and $Q$ can be any monomial): $(P+Q)(P-Q)=P^2-Q^2$ $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(7m^6+6)(7m^6-6) \\\\ &=\left(7m^6\right)^2-(6)^2 \\\\ &=49m^{12}-36 \end{aligned}$